Congelar el infierno
by MrCandyfloss
Summary: Quería congelar el infierno de su mente y derretir el invierno de su corazón.


_Espero que os guste este oneshot de Naruto y Sasuke no tiene absolutamente nada de sentido así que no intentéis buscárselo xD. Nunca me he imaginado como sería si Sasuke rectificara por si mismo antes de llegar a situaciones mayores (Cuarta guerra ninja), por lo que se me ocurrió hacer un oneshot sobre eso. Explicación para hacer este tipo de fics: 1-Dormir 1 hora de 24 por tomar mucha cafeina y te despiertes llena de picotazos de mosquito. 2-Desconectar el cerebro y entrar en fase Rem mientras dejas que un mono con epilepsia te ayude a escribir. 3-Estar tan loca como para creer posible poder mendigar reviews por esto. Jaja ¡Disfrutad!_

Abro los ojos. Debería poder hacerlo ahora. Ahora que entiendo su dolor debería poder hacerlo, puedo enfrentar nuestras almas. Debo sentirle...

Me alejo de donde estoy para buscarle. Realmente no tengo ni idea de donde estoy y en cuanto dislumbro a lo lejos una tenue luz me aferro a la idea de que posiblemente sea él.

Me acerco y me encuentro con su alma, flotando triste y sin gracia en esta nebulosa lilácea en la que me encuentro. Debo darme prisa. Quien pelea ahí fuera no soy yo. Quiero decir, soy yo sin pensamientos coherentes, soy yo sumiso bajo esta locura, ambos nos estamos haciendo daño. ¿No se supone que yo iba a salvarle?

Ahora entiendo como se siente él, cuando Jiraiya murió el dolor se hizo muy profundo e insistente. Cuán triste y solo debió estar Sasuke todo este tiempo, el odio fue su única armadura y espada.

Cierro los ojos y súbitamente siento una sed muy profunda y una tristeza que me corroe los huesos. Y entonces los abro.

Y al despertar lo único que queda es una luna desértica. No hay océanos. Esas parecen unas dunas pero... Y allí le veo.

-Me pregunto que debería hacer.- Estaba confuso y cansado, sinceramente no le quedaba nada por lo que seguir luchando y su cuerpo parecía perecer más conforme cada día pasaba

-¿Que debería hacer? - Dice mientras le da una suave patada a la tierra.

No salen ideas de la arena que pateo y la luz de un Sol sin vida cae sobre mí. -Quizás sea mejor si no hago nada.

Él era Sasuke Uchiha, un genio, un ninja temido por todos. ¿Cómo podía ser que se encontrase en esta situación tan humillante, preguntándose si su existencia al fin y al cabo tenía algún sentido?

Se daba cuenta cada vez con más claridad de todo lo que había perdido, desde que sus padres murieron no tuvo a nadie que él le importase, ni él ni sus problemas, era rídiculo que estuviese pensando en eso ahora.

Si miraba todo con más calma se daba cuenta de que ya había cumplido, ya había hecho suficiente, mato al hermano que siempre le fue lastimosamente protector sin siquiera saberlo y el remordimiento le estaba consumiendo. Sabía que aún no había podido escapar del infierno que había en su mente. Casi diría que se había hecho más grande. Ni la destrucción de Konoha le importaba ahora. Demasiado cansado y magullado.

¿Por qué seguía luchando entonces?

-No pienses en nada- Lo oyó como un murmuyo.

-Olvídalo, aún puedes empezar de nuevo, ¿no?

-¿Tú crees?- Lo que le faltaba, ahora hablaba solo.

-Por supuesto que sí, sólo tienes que hacer un último esfuerzo.- El Sol se iba apagando volviendo de nuevo a la oscura neblina.

Se encontró solo de nuevo y eso le dio un amargo savor de boca.

Cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza, apretando sus manos contra éstos, como si haciendo eso pudiera quitarse la vida o caer en la agradable inconsciencia.

No me gusta verle así, a pesar de los años y los malos momentos le sigo considerando mi mejor amigo y verlo tan maltratado y triste me destroza. Separo sus manos de su cara lentamente. A penas se ha movido desde hace un rato. Y en cuanto me ve parece dudar un momento, frunce las cejas y lentamente como si no quisiera que me diese cuenta levanta su mano hacia mi dirección.

Sonrío aliviado y extiendo la mía para estrecharla con la otra.

No permitiré que vuelva a caminar solo, quiero derretir el invierno de su corazón...

Gracias por leer. Agradecería mucho las críticas reconstructivas ya que soy nueva en esto.

Bye.

MrCandyFloss


End file.
